


A Thin Line Between Want & Need

by av_anders



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feedback Wanted, Flirting, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Optional Ending, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, maybe some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_anders/pseuds/av_anders
Summary: A rare quiet night at a tavern ends in a pleasant way.Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.





	1. Part One

The tavern was warm, and for an even more pleasant change, not filled with an angry rabble. The ale was of excellent quality, as was the very comely bar wench he had been flirting with all evening. Perhaps, if he asked nicely, she would allow him to warm her bed, and if he played his cards right, he could invite himself to breakfast in the morning.

(Y/N) was wiping down tables, and collecting empty. She quietly counted the days until she could leave. This town was boring, filled with its share of average goat fucking peasants. Every one of them dull, crude, and bland. If her father were still alive, she never would have been allowed to step foot in this place, let alone work in it. She was grateful that the poor weather had kept the more handsy patrons home.

(Y/N) was craving a change, something different. She had nearly all of the money she needed to move to a larger city. Her small hovel had two fine quality barrels of brandy and even more of ale and wine. She should be more than able to set up a small brewery, and never have to step foot in this or any other shit village again. She already felt like celebrating, and she had already picked out her reward.

She had been making eyes at the newcomer in the corner. She had made sure to sway her hips more and leaned over, giving him an impressive view of her cleavage. He might have barely taken his eyes off of his tankard, but when he did, his eyes roamed over her in open appreciation. He was handsome, but before she touched him, he’d need a bath.

The last of the locals left and the owner was waving her down. At least he was a decent man. He handed her a basket of food from the kitchen and told her to get her ass home before the storm really hit. She swayed over to the stranger, “You have somewhere to be?”

Trevor smirked, he didn’t even have to be the one to do the asking. “I’m sure that there is a tree that I can sleep under,” his eyes meeting her own, “Unless you have a better plan.”

“I do indeed, as long as a bath, food, drink, and a bit of fun qualify as a better plan,” (Y/N) sassed back.

“Trevor.”

“(Y/N).”

“Well then, lead on, (Y/N),” Trevor stood, well, mostly.

“Are you sure that you are up to it?” (Y/N) asked, “I’d hate to be disappointed.”

Trevor huffed as he stood up a bit straighter. “I assure you that I’m a terrible disappointment in many ways, but never when a warm bed is involved.”

(Y/N) lead him out into the wind and cold. Her home was about twenty minutes by foot, and he managed to fall only twice. Thankfully, (Y/N) had banked the fire before she had left, and the one room building was still reasonably warm. (Y/N) shrugged off her cloak after grabbing several handfuls of snow, filling a large tub in the corner of the room. She quickly laid a fire beneath the tub.

“So you weren’t joking about the bath, huh? Where did you find such a thing way out here?” Trevor was too curious to feel insulted.

“It’s multipurposed. Despite what you may think, this hasn’t always been my life. But it is what it is, and there is no use crying over it now.”

Trevor got the sense that she too had a past, and like him, she didn’t want to talk about it; which was great because that really wouldn’t work into either of their plans. (Y/N) set the table, and Trevor’s mouth watered. Cheese, bread, some roasted meat, and what appeared to be some kind of vegetable stew. It was yet another nice surprise, seeing as his previous meal had been some kind of dried meat strips. This had all of the makings of a family dinner, much like what he had enjoyed when his family was yet living. That was not so appetizing a thought. “What’s the occasion?”

Laying the last of the meal out, (Y/N) grabbed an earthenware jar of cider. “We are celebrating.”

“Celebrating what?”

“My freedom from this shithole,” she stated quite simply. “Five years of toiling and saving. And when the roads clear after the spring thaw, I’ll be off. I’ll catch a merchant train heading to one of the cities, and I’ll set up a shop.”

Trevor sat down on the stool she offered, setting upon his plate with a fervor. “Doing what?”

(Y/N) smiled, “Try your cider.” She waited expectantly. Trevor did, surprised once again by the quality.

“This is quite good.”

“And the ale at the tavern?”

“That was more than decent as well,” Trevor looked more closely around the room. Most of the furniture was made out of barrels. The bed consisted of several with the feather mattresses on top. The table he sat at had two more barrels under it. This was in addition to the smaller barrels on shelves, bottles, and large earthen jars much like the one she was using to refill his mug. The realization shown on his face was enough to make her laugh. “I see, a woman after my own heart. I may now know what heaven looks like, and you its only angel.”

(Y/N) laughed happily. “I’m so glad that you approve.” She started clearing the table and placing the used dishes in a bin to be washed later. She then checked the tub, deemed the water warm enough and doused the fire underneath it.

Trevor stretched out his legs watching her work. She moved in fluid motions that spoke of the routine. He realized just how comfortable he was at the moment. He was warm, belly full, which had helped to sober him a bit. He was about to take a bath, and it seemed to him that it had been forever since his last. And he was about to share the bed of a beautiful woman.  It all seemed like more than he deserved; not that he didn’t intend on taking full advantage.

While Trevor had been lost in thought, (Y/N) had added a satchel of herbs to the bath as well as a pot on a hook that was no longer over the fire. She removed her dress and tossed it into the pot and then climbed into the tub, looking at him expectantly. “Are you going to just stand there and watch, or are you going to join me?”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, beautiful, unadulterated smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive, I've made good on my word, and as requested, I have something shiny for you!

And with that simple question, a whole line of possible scenarios played out in Trevor’s mind. Watching (Y/N) bathe herself, fondling her breasts, touching herself, watching her come undone. There was a rush of heat and a distinct tightening in his trousers. On the other hand, he could do that all himself. His cloak fell over his stool and he stood to kick off his boots and attempted to remove his pants at the same time. This of course, lead to him tripping over his own feet. “Shit.”

(Y/N)’s laughter filled the air and he looked up at her from his place on the floor. “I am guessing that you are more eager than I thought.” Clothes began to fly off of his body. “Tsk, not on the floor, you oaf. Pick those up and put them in the pot. Clean clothes tomorrow will feel better after a real bath.”

“What is your obsession with clean?” Trevor growled, finally getting his boots off.

“I don’t wish to lay with someone who smells like they’ve rolled in something rotten, I don’t see why that is such a bad thing. You, on the other hand, have the trappings and breeding of an exiled prince. Shouldn’t you have been bred to cry over dust on your boots?”

Trevor paused, his face showing grave concern. “Oh stop that,” she said playfully, but her (e/c) eyes were serious. “I knew who you were when you walked into the tavern. When I was twelve, you and your family came to our village to deal with some werewolves. My father was the doctor that patched up your father’s arm and your eldest brother’s leg. I wasn’t sure though until I saw the family crest on your shirt when you paid for your drinks. I don’t believe the stories that the church spread about your family any more than I believe the ones that they spread about mine. But,” she smirked, “I do hope that there is some truth in the stories about the Belmonts’ prowess and near legendary stamina. I would be terribly disappointed if that wasn’t in part true. You aren’t going to disappoint me now, are you?”

Trevor felt more at ease, he did remember the village, the doctor, and even the gangly girl he had mistaken for a boy. It had been his first hunt. Pieces started to fall into place. He was safe here. (Y/N) was a piece of his past, a mostly happy memory. Her words told him that he wasn’t alone in his problems with the church. They were the same. Trevor stood from the floor, dropping his clothes in the aforementioned pot and turned to face her. “So am I a disappointment yet?”

“Well, I guess not all of the stories were true, but I guess you will do,” she snarked. The tub wasn’t big enough for the two of them along with his ego.

Trevor slid into the tub, between her legs, trying to exude as much predatory energy as he could muster up; which was met with a bucket of water over his head. “You are still coated in dirt and smell bad.” (Y/N) pulled out a bar of soap and a piece of scratchy cloth, lathering her hands as she started to wash his hair. He would have complained if it hadn’t felt so damn good. When she rinsed his her out, she was nicer, pulling his head back and running her fingers through to make sure all of the soap was out. Next, she wetted the cloth and applied the soap. Starting from the back of his neck and down his shoulderblades. There was something disconcerting about how many scars marred his skin, showing up paler than the freshly scrubbed skin around them.

Trevor noticed her being more gentle in her removal of his hide; fingers tracing lightly over scars. He had to stop her before the questions and pity started. After she had finished with his back, he stood, taking the cloth from her. He even managed a smirk. Shit, he could at least give her a good show.Let’s see if she’ll be disappointed after this.

He started with his arms, trying to become more comfortable with the idea. Flexing here and there, making sure to scrub as well as coat the flesh in suds. Next were his legs. He didn’t fail to miss the flash of disappointment on her face. Her eyes never left his hands. Next was his chest, and now that he was brave and had her full attention, he decided to push things a bit further. Dropping the cloth on the rim of the tub, he grabbed the bar of soap. His hands, now lathered, worked first from collarbone to collarbone in slow, steady strokes.

(Y/N) had looked perplexed when he had taken the washcloth from her. Now she was enraptured. She was forced to admit that he had very nice legs and… That ass. Now however, he seemed to be moving on with the show. Strong hands with long, defined fingers now roamed over the spattering of chest hair, down the planes of his abs following the line of hairs below his… Dear Lord, the man did deserve his ego. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She watched as he finished watching, then, smirking, as he took himself in hand and started stroking.

Trevor watched as (Y/N)’s hands gripped the rim of the tub, lips slightly parted, breathing in short, shallow breaths. And the soap helped guide his hand up and down the shaft, (Y/N)’s eyes never leaving his hand. Now, to have a bit of fun of his own… Clearing his throat to draw her attention to his face (she even managed a blush), he asked, “Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to help me rinse off?” (Y/N) blinked at him once or twice as if processing what he had said, then rose on shaky legs. Trevor turned around so that she could start with his back. Cupping handfuls of water, she slowly rinsed the suds off, caressing the soft skin beneath. Trevor caught himself holding his breath. Every touch stirring his blood in ways that no common wench had done before. Granted, normally it was just a quick roll in the hay or alley. It was normally quick and dirty. But this was different, and it shook him to the very core. He felt her lips kiss their way down his spine as she worked, and he felt all of the tension in him evaporate. 

When she had finished his legs, Trevor turned and knelt down. He didn’t really know why, he wanted to move this along faster, but he desperately needed to draw it out for as long as possible. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Slowly, softly, just a taste, because he needed to; any more than that and he wouldn’t be able to maintain his control.

(Y/N) molded her lips to his. She hadn’t expected that kiss. She had expected that he would devour her. She could feel the slight tremor in his hands, as if he was afraid he’d break her, or that he himself would shatter.

Trevor slowly broke the kiss. He knew that he was shaking like a leaf, but he didn’t care. Gone was his normal cocky bravado and in its place, a longing like none he’d never felt before. (Y/N) had started rinsing him off again, but much more eagerly. He watched as she mostly splashed water on him to wash away the soap. He stilled her hands, placing them firmly against his chest.

(Y/N) paused. She could feel his heart beating in his chest. Feel the heat that radiated off of his skin; the fine texture of his chest hair. She wanted more. She looked up to his face, not sure if she should proceed. His face was tense, but his eyes held an almost pleading quality to them. She held his gaze as she ran her fingers further down. Trevor released her wrists, freeing her to explore at her own pace. (Y/N) continued down to his abs, which pulled and shifted under her fingers. She rested her forehead against his chest, blocking his view and further heightening his sense of touch. (Y/N)’s fingers traced the line of hairs down past his navel before firmly wrapping her fingers around his hard cock. 

Trevor’s head fell back as he let out a shuddered breath, eyes closing. (Y/N) stroked the heated flesh, trying to build up her courage for what she wanted to try next. Watching, she saw the first small bead of precum. She looked up at Trevor and smirked; he wouldn’t see this coming. Carefully, she settled herself lower in the tub. With one last glance up, swiped her tongue over the head, tasting the slight bitterness of his precum. Trevor’s reaction was even better than she had imagined. Every muscle in his body convulsed into shudders, his hands snapping down in a death grip on the tub. But best yet was the loud, raspy moan that made her throb with need. Trevor intended to drag this out as long as possible, she could tell, but she needed to move this along. Wrapping her lips securely around the head, she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked. She heard a sound much like the protest of bending metal, but her need drowned it out. She gripped his hip to stabilize herself and with her other hand still wrapped around him, she began to bob her head. It took her a few minutes to work her way down to her hand, but once she had managed that, she built up speed and suction.

Trevor was left miles behind, clutching the tub for dear life. Her mouth worked him fast and hard. At first, he had tried to swallow his moans but had soon realised that they drove her further. She’d moan around him, sending vibrations that he felt to his fingertips. He felt his end nearly and very briefly considered cumming down her throat, but he knew that there were better ways. His pride also demanded that he stop her before she made him finish embarrassingly fast.

(Y/N)’s head was pulled back gently. “Sorry, love, but if I let you continue, I’ll end up disappointing both of us.” Trevor was climbing out of the tub. She bent to drain the tub down the chute under the house. Trevor grabbed her waist and lifted her from the tub. “But the tub..”

“Don’t care.”

(Y/N) looked over at the pot of clothes by the fire, She reached out to it, managing to grab the wooden handle, and dragged it farther from the coals so that they wouldn't burn. He continued to pull her away by her wrist. “The clothes…”

“Don’t care,” Trevor stated in an almost sing-song tone.

“But we have to bank the fire.” Trevor pulled her flush to his body, pinning her against him with a hand on the small of her back.

“I don’t care about the tub, or the clothes, or the damn fire,” Trevor raspily whispered. “I care only about that bed and the things that I have planned for you. I need to touch and taste every inch of your body. I need to bury myself so deep inside of you that you feel it for days. I must take you so thoroughly that it’s embedded into your memory for the rest of your life. I need to watch you come so undone again and again by my doing that the thought is scorched into my memory forever. Everything else is irrelevant, and I can’t find it in myself to give two shits. Do you object?” (Y/N) swallowed hard and shook her head, no longer able to speak.

“Then get. On. That. Bed,” he growled. Trevor released his hold and (Y/N) began to sink to the ground on boneless legs. With a sound halfway between a feral growl and an exasperated sigh, Trevor caught her and easily lifted her and carried her bridal-style to the bed. “You’re not going to swoon and faint, leaving me in this condition, are you? I’d be terribly disappointed. I may have to drink your wares to lift me from my sorrows.” Just as (Y/N)’s resolve began to resurface due to his words, she found herself dropped onto the bed. Then, he was on her, hands burrowing themselves into her hair, pulling her head back. Trevor’s lips met hers in a kiss, and it wasn't like before. And again, before she could respond, he was moving on. She remembered what he had said, every inch. And he fully intended to, if the mouth on her neck was any indication.

Trevor couldn’t hold back anymore, taking things slowly could wait. They had, at the very least, the night; he wasn’t planning to leave until both of them were sated. His hands found her chest, thumbing over her nipples before continuing south. That is, until he met resistance. Slotting himself between her legs, she had been pliable, until he had lined himself up; the first partial result had been for her body to jerk, her nails to sink into his shoulders, and a pained yelp to pass from her lips. He looked down at her and saw the unshed tears.  _ Had she never..? _ “Pardon my timing, but have you ever… This?” Trevor tried to sound nonchalant.

(Y/N), to her credit, laughed. “Well, yes. But maybe not quite like this. It’s been quite a while, and I wasn’t quite as wanting.” Trevor rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and grasped almost helplessly for some remaining shred of control. 

“Trevor?” (Y/N) almost sounded nervous.

“Shhh…” Trevor tried to soothe her. “I’ve been a graceless oaf. I will do this right, (Y/N). If there’s only one thing I ever do right in my life, it will happen tonight.” He looked into her eyes, “Let’s try this again, shall we?” (Y/N) nodded.

Trevor kissed the side of her lips, then each of her eyelids. (Y/N) raised her hands to cup his face, but he took them in his hands and kissed each fingertip, then palms, wrists; and then he gathered both hand into one of his and pinned them above her head. At her confused and mildly irritated look, he chuckled, “I said I’d do this right, not that it’d be soft and delicate.” Before she could respond, he swooped down, claiming her lips yet again. Her moaned response informed him that it was a step in the right direction. When she started returning the kiss, he allowed his free hand to wander. He traced the line of her jaw to her neck and down to her collarbone. Breaking the kiss, he began to softly kiss all of the marks that he had left on her neck earlier. Next was the hollow of her throat, then the valley of her breasts. He released her hands so that he had the use of both of his, kneading the mounds in silent appreciation. While he teased one nipple to hardness with his fingers, he nipped and sucked the other. (Y/N)’s fingers tunneled through his hair, both massaging and tugging on the soft locks as he grazed his teeth over one of the sensitive peaks. When he deemed the one teased enough he simply moved to the other, and back again. This plan worked well until (Y/N) ground their hips together, reigniting his dire need. He shifted so that only one knee was between her legs, but (Y/N), in need of some friction, decided to grind against his thigh. This was a new experience that he decided was just too good not to watch.

Balancing on his forearms, he watched between their bodies a she shifted up and down his thigh. The feeling of heat and wetness from the apex of her thighs was spread across it. The look of absolute concentration on her face, eyes scrunched closed, lower lip between teeth; it was adorable. He firmly grasped her hip, pressing it down to the mattress. Her eyes snapped open and she blushed, whimpering over the loss of friction.

“Shhhh,” Trevor whispered. He traced his fingers down her stomach while maintaining eye contact. Carefully, he cupped her sex and watched as her back arched off of the bed. He kissed her as his fingers slid between the slicked folds, thumbing over her clit before pressing a single finger inwards. The resulting shudder and moan were so delicious that he had to do it again. He could tell that he was now moving too slowly for her tastes, but he couldn’t help wanting to savor how she looked in this moment. And that caused him to revisit an earlier thought. He paused his teasing, and watched as her eyes fluttered open. “(Y/N), I want you to do something for me. Do you think you’re up for it?”

(Y/N) looked at him, trying to figure out what that could be before responding with an ‘okay’.

“I want you to touch yourself. I want to see how badly you want this.”

(Y/N)’s reaction was slower than he had anticipated. He nearly tacked on a ‘just kidding, unless you want to’. But then she actually started to fondle her breasts, and all he could do was sit back and watch.

(Y/N) closed her eyes trying to steel her nerves a bit. This was far from a new thing for her, but to have someone in the room watching was. She started with her chest as it felt slightly less nerve wracking. Until she realised how very sensitive they were. As was just about every inch of skin that Trevor had touched. She took a deep breath and allowed her fingers to graze over the short curls above her sex before sliding them between the folds. Her fingers immediately found her clit and she couldn’t help the soft moan, nor the soft shudder when she heard Trevor moan in response. She paused for just a moment as she fet his hands at her knees, gently spreading her legs for a better view. And in that short moment she realises how much more aware her sense were. She could feel the warmth of his hands on her thighs, the hardened callouses on them slightly scratching the tender skin. She could feel the bed shift  as he adjusted his position on the bed. She started to massage the ball of nerves and nearly jumped when she felt his lips ghost over her inner thighs, making her tremble. She could hear quick, shallow breathing, feel his heated breath fan over her fingers. She could feel his still-wet hair where he leaned his head against her inner right thigh. Without opening her eyes, she could see him there between her legs. The thought aroused her even more. “Trevor,” she panted, almost begging.

“That’s it, love, Keep going,” he whispered as he inserted two fingers. Lazily, he started to thrust them in and out of her core. The thought had been good, but it didn’t compare to the sight itself, her fingering herself. He couldn’t help how his breathing hitched as he watched her writhe before him, shifting her hips in time with his fingers, her slicked fingers massaging her clit. Adding another finger, he couldn’t resist kissing her fingers, licking them. He whispered encouragements as her movements got more desperate, her voice forming a near constant string of moaned out versions of his name. Feeling the muscles start to contract around his fingers, he pushed her own aside and replaced them with his lips and tongue. Her back arched high off of the mattress as he felt her cum. He traded places with his fingers, lapping up her juices as she pulled his hair; she pinned him against her as she rode out her first orgasm of the night. Her loud moan caused his neglected cock to throb painfully. He could not wait any longer.

(Y/N) basked in the warm afterglow of her orgasm. Until Trevor flipped her over and pulled her hips up to his. He rubbed the tip of his cock over her slit a few times before sliding in. This time it glided in smoothly to the hilt, and she gasped in the overwhelming feeling. He stilled for a moment, his hands gripping her hips so roughly that she knew that there would be bruises in the morning. She heard him exhale a shuddered breath before he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. She moaned out her appreciation, and noting that she seemed to be in no pain, he set a dizzying pace that left her miles behind.

Trevor knew that he should probably slow down a bit, but he couldn’t be bothered. She had, after all, questioned his ability and stamina. Oh, but she wouldn’t when he was done. He felt that he’d been gentle and gallant enough up to this point, now she would feel the raw power of every thrust. That, and the way her hips rocked back to meet his, the walls that wrapped around him, the feeling of tight, wet silk, and the way she whimpered and begged for it, he wouldn’t be slowing his pace any time soon. He felt like he could run forever, and he had promised her that she’d feel it for days.

(Y/N) could do no more than cling to the sheets and hold on for dear life. Every thrust pistoned hard and deep. She pressed against him and moaned. The bed was her whole world at the moment, all centered around his cock and she loved it, begging him for more.

Trevor spread her legs wider apart, causing him to scrape against something that made her see stars. Her body trembled and clamped down harder around him. With a growl, he lifted her up so that she was sitting in his lap, her legs straddling his, her back flush with his chest. He wrapped one arm low around her waist, lifting and dropping her on his cock. His other fisted in her hair as he nipped at her ear, her neck, her shoulder; anything that he could get his teeth on. (Y/N) continued to mewl and beg, her hips finally picking up the pace and moving with her own determination. He could feel her tightening around him, knew that she was nearly spent and getting closer with each second.

“Are you getting close, love?” He purred into her ear. He felt her response, she was far too gone for words. He reached between her legs, nimble, sure fingers rolling over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her pace quickened and she ground down hard against his fingers.

“I could go on like this forever, (Y/N). Pounding into your tight little cunt. But you’re about spent; aren’t you, love? I could slow down if you’d like…”

“Please,” (Y/N)’s voice was almost painfully raspy, voice hoarse from all of the screaming and moaning. “Trevor, please...” she begged.

Trevor couldn’t deny her. Redoubling his efforts, he concentrated on massaging hard, quick circles over her clit. “Then cum, (Y/N). Come for me.” And she did, her head snapped back, her spine arching back like a well-strung bow. She convulsed, her whole body was consumed by it; her mouth opened in a silent scream. Trevor only had a moment to admire her before her finish pulled him violently into his own. Strong arms bound (Y/N) back against him as he clung to her, gasping into her shoulder.

Breath by breath they came down from their joint high. Trevor carefully lowered (Y/N) down to the bed, mindful of the red marks, some already darkening to purple, littering her body. He tentatively kissed each one, mumbling apologies as he went. (Y/N) only breathlessly laughed and pulled him back to her, kissing him. They snuggled down into the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. (Y/N) drifted off with a satisfied smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is OPTIONAL! If you enjoyed the warm, fuzzy feeling of the end of this part, DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART.
> 
> However, if you would like closure and a more complete story, or are a glutton for punishment, please proceed. You have been warned, read at your own risk.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is OPTIONAL!  
> If you enjoyed the warm, fuzzy feeling at the end of the second part, DO NOT READ THIS!  
> However, if you would like closure and a more complete story, or are a glutton for punishment, please proceed. You have been warned, read at your own risk.

Trevor found that sleep difficult. Instead, he played with the strands of (Y/N)’s hair that kept trying to shift over her face. And in these quiet moments, he thought of a life he once denied ever wanting. It was too easy to imagine a life where they would spend countless nights like this. He could find work away from hunting. They’d move to a nice town and have children. He could run a nice inn and she could brew and distill to her heart’s content.

It was a beautiful thought. One that he enjoyed playing out over the next couple of days as they waited for the storm to pass. They spoke, laughed, and enjoyed their time together. Even chores done together had a sense of serenity to them.

But Trevor knew it was a bittersweet fantasy. This couldn’t last. As much as this felt like the closest thing he’s had to home in a long time, it couldn’t happen. He couldn’t endanger her; as it was, if anyone figured out who he was, saw the marks on her neck, and put two and two together…

He was a Belmont. Anyone attached to him would be in danger. (Y/N) had worked too hard for too long to let her throw all of that away. She had a future, but only if he wasn’t in it. So, when the storm passed and the town was up and functioning again, he waited for her to ready herself for work.

He knew that he was being a selfish coward, but he tickled and teased her. He wanted their final memories together to be filled with laughter and happiness. He kissed her one last time before she left, trying to express everything he felt in that one little kiss. After the door closed, he went about straightening the small home and packing. As the sun started to set, Trevor took one last look over the place, committing it to memory along with the woman that lived there. With a remorseful sigh, he left, refusing to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Readers,
> 
> If you'd like, you can see this as having taken place around a week before the beginning of the series. It would give even more reason as to why he's seen drunk off his ass at the start. It would also add more depth to the issue of goat fucking peasants and might give more reason for his "I'm too sober for this shit" face in the beginning of the second episode. Happy coincidences.
> 
> Sincerely, The Editor


End file.
